Snapdragoon
' Snapdragoon [ Octa Kirin ]' ' ' '' 'POWER ''AURA'' ''' '''aura is basically a beast’s inner spiritual energy and emotions being drawn out into outer energy based attacks. The aura nature depends on the beasts nature... thus being '''Snapdragoon his aura nature has the characteristic of lightning and fire this his aura has the nature of fire and lightning previously he was known as the dragon emperor or as KAIZER thus he has mattered the arts of eternal flames and also dark arts (flames related) but then during the dragon war where he sacrificed using the eternal nova blast but then in the 21st century he was hen resurrected by the use if mechanics grating him lightning ability...but within him is still the dark arts resifing. ALCHEMY A'''lchemy is the advanced science where you use the Transmutional circle to convert one state to another; this can only be done using the transmutional circle. For example you can create the earth walls from earth and then turn them into metal the other instant. Other example is the use of hydrogen molecules in the surrounding to increase in level to make them unstable causing nuclear explosion. The circle is present at the center of the '''Snapdragoon '''on the crystal part. ''GRAVITATION'' Basic use of one of the fundamental forces of nature but only at times he may use the Advanced methods . ''The Whole Level of Darkness'' It is not the dark power, it is something which can gain when will be the master of Dark World. Being '''Snapdragoon , it has the power to rule over the darkness. By this you can turn nightmare to happen. And by this you can use the shadows even. And even any unearthly beings will appear you to help. '' WEAPONS'' ''BLADES The blades can be equipped with his aura by infusing his aura into it but mainly its used for the '''Omni '''arts. He has mastered the arts of swordsman that includes the dual weapon system also. 'AMPLIFIERS' The amplifiers are basically wave propagating system. Through this he can also control the waves, thus creating different techniques and skills. Though it acts more like a passive ability. ' ' ' MOVES''' • Eternal Flames Barrier ' '''In this Move '''Snapdragoon '''uses it’s Flames knowledge to create a barrier around him, the barrier acts like a force filed cause the flames actually a kind of force. The temperature of the barrier is 1500 Degree Celsius. The barrier has ability to stop the passive things through it. It is hard to penetrate and has ability to deflect the forces with impact. This barrier acts like a cave for the beast. Since the beast has a flames element and is suited to fire. For him this is like a home whose temperature does not affect him at all. No aura will work against him while he is in this barrier. ' ' • '''Eagle Vision' The ability to look through anything kind of Force filed, Any Kind of Dense Metal. Actually it is the ability of my Beast to sense the spirit of the opponent bey, while sensing it and making a Graph of the actual position of the opponent bey . The Vision can’t be Decepted by any move. This ability is the inner ability of Snapdragoon, it can’t be demolish too. But it can’t sense the Clones because they are not the spirits. It is like an ultrasound graph which sends report to Snapdragoon '''but not actually.wave and impulses are very much visible to it • '''Dome of Destructions ' '''In this move '''Snapdragoon uses' its core energy to create a fatal blast in a Dome Shape, and extends it up to KO to the opponent. The Blast energy is so powerful that can break through any kind of filed and if Opponents failed a single time to counter it, he will be knocked out of the match. • Destructive Turbulence ' '''In this move the Transmutation circle starts to glow in red aura at first the '''Snapdragoon ', the he stomps the ground as a crack of circle is forming around opponent bey. And suddenly a huge destruction took place around the opponent bey within circle destroying everything and critically damaging the opponent bey.[ The move is so affect able that can tear apart parts of the Opponent bey and even Sucks it’s all spin] • Atmospheric Pressure ' '''In this move an envelope of air creates around opponent bey, the envelop will create such an instantly that opponent bey could not even understand it to form and can’t move from there. Which the atmospheric pressure acted on Opponent bey from all sides distorting its spin and cracking its parts.[ The air envelop is invisible and act like a less basis force filed.] • '''Levitation' ' '''In this move the levitates in midair by conc the air around its tip creating an illusion of making it weightless and thus it can levitate only in midair a few inches above stadium. That can be so powerful with the air resultant force that even the high power gravitational force will be counter able. • '''Ultra Heat Waves: - '''While in the Flames Barrier is active, '''Snapdragoon '''releases some Red heated waves which heating up the opponent bey , and even the inner spirit of the bit beast will be effected by the wave. The wave can’t stop easily. Even the temperature will be so high that the air will started to move up so suddenly creating a vacuum like place but not vacuum it is too much low pressurized area. • '''Vacuum Zone' ' '''It is created by lowering pressure to 80% of atmospheric pressure similar to mechanism of vacuum cleaner while vacuum is created by superposition principle. • '''Shockwave' ' '''In this' Snapdragoon sends some huge shock waves to the stadium which propagates throughout the stadium while creating a far and greater magnitude of earthquake and trapping the opponent bey into Eternal Peace. • '''Crumble Apart ' As' numerous thick sharp vines means it’s rough and sheathed therefore hard to burn arose within barrier of Opponent bey or around opponent bey and began to tamper bey’s spin by slashing it decreasing its spin and creating numerous cracks in opponent’s bey. • Air Shield ' '''In this move '''Snapdragoon' uses air surround itself create an envelope around it , and by increasing the density of air particles it creates a solid air envelop it{Here Solid me Strength full not easy to brake or penetrate} [ the envelop of air works more or less or basis of force shield]. It can be used for offence and defense too. • Clone Substitution ' '''A yellow aura could be seen arising around '''Snapdragoon . '''The aura extended into the surrounding in form of numerous other beys with aura small amount In them.That clones can be used to offence Like '''Blinding Slice.' • Blinding Slice ' A's the numerous aura infused slices cloud be visible on Opponent bey. That is so instantly even opponent bey can’t hide him or substitute himself. • Hands OF Titan ' '''While having in a safe position, suddenly the ground cracks and metal hands arise from it. The hands of armored TITAN it’s said that were embedded under the earth. As it arises it catches Opponent bey on the ground after which it will throw it towards the edge of the stadium. The metal being resistant to high heat Temperature. • '''Omni Slice' ' '''In this move' a huge Dimensional sword could be seen in '''Snapdragoon’s hand. The slice of the Sword can create a Dimensional Portal or can Destroy Dimensional zones. By this it can done a lot of work. • Dynamic Wall ' '''In this move metal wall will be seen surrounding opponent bey from all side covering it then spikes will pierce the opponent bey from all sides. The wall is highly tempered that blasts has not much effect on it. • '''Claws of Fires' ' 'Snapdragoon shoots fire beams in count many none could know the exact number. The fire beams accelerated by wind. Beams are sharp and price through ANYTHING. • Fiery Wings ' '''In this move three Flames eagle could be shown high in the air with manipulating yellow aura. The eagles are just same as my energy barrier Flames Barrier and it has sharp claws which can snatch opponent bey pathetically and its speed is incredible. • '''Main Frame' ' '''It is like a Main Frame of computer. It increases the speed and efficiency of a Computer. Same in case of beast but a little more speed and efficiency increase percentage. Actually the Main Frame is the ability of Beast not bey. • '''Electric Cage' ' '''In this move '''Snapdragoon' emits some charged particles while having friction with charged and uncharged particles Snapdragoon creates a static electric. This static electricity surrounds opponent bey in form of a closed cage therefore sting the bey and electrocuting it. • Acidic World ' 'Snapdragoon , uses its alchemy technique and wind knowledge to rain acid the reaction between nitrogen oxide and sulphur oxide present in atmosphere. The speed of rain drops being accelerated by wind currents. This acid world is only a few parameters around Opponent bey and speed of drop high. That melting opponent bey. • Holy Light ' '''Holy Light is actually light used by angels as purification from demons. The light cannot be seen by human or any beast and blinds them for a few minute. • '''Nuclear Blast' ' '''Having knowledge with the air element Snapdragoon create an envelope of the concentrated hydrogen molecules into a high dense level. Then a sudden blast took place when Snapdragoon releases some raw kind of energy to excited the Hydrogen molecules and create a less basis nuclear blast, which is not nuclear blast a near nuclear blast. While it happens covering opponent bey from all over, it totally demolishes the opponent bey. • '''Canon Strikes' ' '''In this move two cannons will appear maybe along with opponent bey or across it. The two cannons launch aura infused metal balls cannon equal to two balls. That is the firing succession rate is quite high and thus within seconds two are fired due to the use of aura. These are rather destructible cannon balls able to break anything even metal wall, force fields etc. • '''Centaur' ' '''In this move suddenly the beast centaur forms while infused with reddish aura, which is equipped with a sharp and thick strong battle axe. That can be used for offence and defense too. • '''Legendary Knight' ' '''Having power in alchemy' Snapdragoon calls up the Knight led by King Arthur which formed suddenly collecting the metal pieces in shape like a human. With a sword in his hand of King Arthur. The sword is thin and sharp and turns into metal suddenly within a glimpse and so does the whole body. That has many uses. • '''Blinding Strike of King Arthur ' '''In this move while Knight is appeared on the stadium. The sword of the Knight lightens with aura focused around it. The aura is now intensifies and its intensity blinding any bare human eye or beast. Then the Knight with a grin throws his sword into the sky which then multiples into numerous blades with high light intensity around it in form aura. That falls all over the ground but '''Snapdragoon' will be safe the cause actually the Knight covering him all around. • Eternal Gravity Catastrophe ' '''In this move '''Snapdragoon '''creates a force shield around it in just a blink of an eye the whole stadium arena goes under gravitational collide this takes out all bey spin of opponent bey and then '''Snapdragoon' releases the force shield which on heating opponent bey gives opponent bey a damage of''' 40%. If the opponent bey is in attack position it is impossible to do a defense of it. The Gravitational collide leads to a huge blast lesser than nova which additionally damages opponent bey 50% and gravity itself acts on opponent bey damaging opponent bey to 40% more. So the total damage is 130% that means it leads a crack opponent bey and stadium too.[ That is one of my finisher] • '''Silent Killer Supernova ' '''While opponents attack is in mid-way then huge sonic winds begins to blow in the surrounding cutting anything in its way. A huge '''Snapdragoon' arrives on the scene with amplifiers each on his two shoulders and metallic wings which are inside his back and have not ejected yet. In this the amplifiers send out huge waves which create vacuum barrier around two beys thus no sound can travel inside barrier making the opponent beast deaf. The sonic winds create turbulence for the opponent bey disturbing its spin and balance while simultaneously cutting the bey due to sonic waves. Then heat of temp 1500 gets focused into a huge ballA SUN NOT SUN and then launched towards opponent bey creating a huge explosion of eternal flames. The ball is two layers and inner plasma core thus the impact will be huge and explosive. Any upcoming projectiles towards the ball will be absorbed by it due the nature of plasma inside it. [NOTE: The supernova ball (heat ball) made of eternal flames and therefore if absorbed will critically burn and damage bey from inside.] [That practically and theoretically is not a Supernova] • Final Roar Of Snapdragoon ' '''In this move, '''Snapdragoon '''emits sonic waves and releases a continuous wave of sound that can cause the same impact of a Supernova. It has a fluorescent ray surrounding the whole stadium arena which creates the impact even more destructive for Opponent bey. • '''Erupting Emission' ' '''A technique that has multiple forms. It gathers heat and flame around it to be used for its many uses. Wave releases a weak wave of heat and flames. Storm is where the ball of flame explodes into little flame blades that scatter at random directions. Halo is somewhat of a tribute to the giant gas planet Saturn where '''Snapdragoon' surrounds itself in a ring of flame. Erupting Super Nova draws in every ounce of heat and flame in the stadium and condenses it for an explosive wave. • Fists of Fury ' 'Snapdragoon starts spinning fast and creates a very powerful fist-like figure of wind that is extremely heavy and powerful, then power of the stars and then electricity bursts from the stars, and then electricity bursts from the fists’ opening where an arm is supposed to be and it acts like a nitro boost, sending the fist extremely fast and heavily towards Opponent bey then the fists hits opponent bey and if it is in shiled it will be break down. It is causing a major damage. • Eternal Elemental Apocalypse ' Snapdragoon '''burns in dark flames and Five balls made up of 5 sacred main elements gets created. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Space, Void, Vacuum. '''Snapdragoon '''then with control over the five elements spins with its glory. The five balls of five different element starts circling Snapdragoon and gaining speed they shoot out one by one' at opponent in order – Vacuum then wind then earth then water then fire- The vacuum ball surrounds opponent bey creating a partial vacuum thus air from different direction rushes to fill the vacuum with the wind ball and opponent beys gets damage and loose balance. As soon as this occurs the earth ball with its hard and strong self-hits opponent bey hard damaging it severely and it also cause a gravitational collapse around opponent bey. Without letting opponent bey to recover the water ball with its freezing affect freeze opponent bey with ice. Now opponent bey is in ice, and without wasting time the last fire ball accompanying with '''Snapdragoon with dark flames hits the ice block where opponent bey were thus breaking opponent bey in big pices . And due to gravitational collapse some time before a nova like blast occur simultaneously with the last hit of Snapdragoon with the ice block. Thus there was a massive destruction and the arena along with opponent bey was destructed into pieces. • Fiery Ringlets ' Snapdragoon '''creates a circle of flames in front of itself, as lightening energy starts to build up in front of it and merges with flames, creating electrical lightning flames that utilize both lightening electric and heat flames. Then it dashes up to the sky, with the circle of lightning flames still following it and unleashes a destructive and massive laser-beam or laser-projectile of lightening flames upon the stadium destroying the stadium along with the opponent. It is an Instant process. • '''Silent Assassin' ' '''You may call it final move of '''Snapdragoon. '''In this move the beast of '''Snaodragoon '''summoned. A brilliant light is sent out. This Light will blind anybody in the area instantly due to high light intensity. Then he uses the amplifiers to conc the electromagnetic waves thus creating vacuum like place thus no sound can pass through it , making opponent bey deaf and Blind already. And then suddenly '''Snapdragoon' can do anything to destroy opponent bey as he is deaf and blind (remember here both the blader and beast is blind). You can’t do anything to being stop to blind because the moment you see to appear the Snapdragoon you got blind for its own light. • Sun Destruction ' '''This is also a finisher move and it is the first finisher of mine. It is a lot destructive than anything. In this move a force filed could be seen surrounding opponent bey from all around. The filed is unbreakable as it is force filed can deflect most raw energy and while staying in the filed opponent’s attack will be reflected to him back, and he will be unable to concentrate anywhere and it is too small for his bey to move around. And then '''Snapdragoon '''flies up quickly and making it faster by using the air currents along with him. As '''Snapdragoon '''reached the highest limit Instantly a Small Sun Like Prototype could be seen in the midair beneath '''Snapdragoon' . The Sun Like Prototype is two layers and inner plasma core thus the impact will be huge and explosive. Any upcoming projectiles towards the ball will be absorbed by it due the nature of plasma inside it. And Snapdragoon throws it by focusing 1500 temp at opponent bey. Its size approximately half of the stadium. When it will touch the force filed releasing a huge amount of Nova like power destroying everything in the stadium. • Ministers of Darkness ' '''In this move the area suddenly turns into dark and even darker it is hard to point the beys even. The purple energy aura could be seen to manipulating instantly. Then Three '''WITCHES' could be seen big enough and bigger than human surrounding opponent bey. They are the Ministers of Darkness they rule the dark world of Snapdragoon. And suddenly The Three witches release a raw kind of dark energy instantly which covered opponent bey and the one of the witch stomped the bey under the ground and the oppon ent bey got stomped in the dark world for whole life. The witches can’t be affected by any physical attack they can create any kind of beast to and destroy too. • Solar Storm ' '''In this move '''Snapdragoon '''creates a huge Storm at the center of the stadium with Solar Wind while he himself is in the '''Eternal Flames Barrier. '''The solar Storm is enough powerful to consume the opponent. • '''Aura Shilled Coating' ' '''In this move a small yellow aura coating could be visible around '''Snapdragoon'. A small enough. It has negating effect, thus can negotiate any shield effect. • Blizzard ' '''The air around opponent bey condensed forming minute droplets. Since the temp had not being much high , using alchemy to convert state of condensed form of liquid to solid ice which took shape of blades moving towards opponent bey freezing him while also piercings through opponent bey. This attack since happened in surrounding not originating from '''Snapdragoon' hence does not comply to barrier effects. Swapnadeep Mondal ' ' Category:Beys